The Fourth Apprentice/Chapter 21
Chapter description :Lionblaze and Toadfoot lower Rippletail's body into a grave dug underneath an oak tree. Dovepaw hopes that his spirit is swimming and fishing freely, like how he always loved to do. She feels rage towards his death, wanting revenge on the creatures that killed him. She listens to them in the distance, imagining them as being smug after the death they had caused. Lionblaze states that they can't fight them again, and Woody claims that he had told them that before. :Petalfur suggests that they lure the beavers away before destroying the dam. She says that if they move enough of the top branches then the water will spill over. Whitetail says that they must move quickly, and Tigerheart suggests that they practice moving fallen branches. After burying Rippletail, the cats begin to lift. Woody apologizes for letting them attack the beavers. :Dovepaw notices that Lionblaze is limping, and asks if he is okay. He says that he cannot get hurt in battles, but the others can't know that. Dovepaw wonders if the other cats would really be afraid of her if they knew her ability. The two then practice flipping a log, but Dovepaw is unable to get a grip on it. The cats realize that they don't have enough strength to lift the logs if some act as a distraction. Lionblaze reminds them that there are cats aroun that would be willing to help, but the others aren't keen on the fact that the help would be from kittypets. Sedgewhisker agrees that it is worth a try, and that they owe it to Rippletail. Lionblaze beckons Dovepaw to accompany him to talk to the kittypets. :The two reach the place where they had been followed by Snowdrop earlier. Dovepaw tries to sense her, but is overwhelmed by all the mingling sounds of Twolegs and monsters. They move towards the scent of rabbits from before. After not seeing any sight of the kittypets, Dovepaw tries to sense them once more. She traces the sound of a meow, spotting Seville and Jigsaw. She exclaims to her mentor that she had found them, and quickly leads him in that direction. :After crossing the Thunderpath, Dovepaw leads Lionblaze through crisscrossing paths and narrow walls. They find Seville at the foot of a fence and call out to him. They tell him that they had found the blockage of water but need more help. Jigsaw appears, surprised at the request. He disappears to find Snowdrop, and Seville invites them to lay down and rest as they wait. When the kittypets return, Snowdrop is excited at the invitation. Jigsaw claims that they know how to fight, but Lionblaze explains that they actually need help dismantling a dam. The kittypet asks if it will be dangerous, due to the fact that sitting around all day is quite boring. The three kittypets agree to help, and lead the Clan cats through a shortcut back to the stream. Characters Major }} Minor *Toadfoot *Woody *Petalfur *Tigerheart *Whitetail *Sedgewhisker *Snowdrop *Seville *Jigsaw }} Mentioned }} Notes and references Category:The Fourth Apprentice Category:Chapter subpages Category:Omen of the Stars arc